Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to interconnectable building block containers. More specifically, the present invention relates to interconnectable building block containers capable of initially storing consumable items such as food and subsequently storing consumable or non-consumable items.
Inter-lockable food containers designed for use as building block toys are known. Some such containers include a side of a first container having a male pin which can form a dovetail joint with a side of a second container having a female tail. Some such containers have bottoms that include a shallow square mortise hole which can loosely form a joint with a stubby square tenon on the top of another container.
Also known is a container with a threaded male cap designed for dispensing a liquid and for use as a building block toy wherein the male cap of a first container wall can be inserted into a central female receptacle of another container wall.
Additionally, containers are known designed with a cap and for use as a building block toy wherein a male tongue and a female groove located along the entire length of each side wall of a first container can be interlocked to a female groove and male tongue located along the entire length of each side wall of another container.
Also known is a LEGO® container designed to hold candy and for use as a building block toy wherein a male connector of a first LEGO® container block may be press-fitted into an open square female cavity on an opposite side of another LEGO® container block.
Finally, also known in the art are LEGO® flat snap-cap containers designed to hold liquid and for use as building block toys wherein a male connector of a first LEGO® container block may be press-fitted into an open square female cavity on an opposite side of a second LEGO® container block wherein the bottom side of the first LEGO® block has a central recess for the container cap of another LEGO® container block.
As illustrated above, methods and apparatus are known for reversibly interconnecting a plurality of food containers as building block toys wherein the reversible interconnection requires an integral male connector and an integral female connector wherein the integral male connector of a first food container is connected to the integral female connector of a second food container.